Discovery services are deployed in software systems to reveal the presence of functionality or application services in a network. These discovery services are often used by software processes to discover available functionality from other devices within local networks.
Mixed reality systems integrate sensory experiences of both real and virtual worlds or spaces. Mixed reality systems are often associated with visual platforms overlaying virtual or electronic content on a real-world visual display. In some applications, it may be important for mixed-reality devices to be provided with reliable, flexible discovery capabilities to identify and communicate with other devices nearby.